


Dancing to Another Song

by ragingrainbow



Series: Collected Commentfics [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And Adam sings only for him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing to Another Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArianneMaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/gifts).



> Written for a commentfic meme. Prompt: "Terradam & teasing."

The stage has become like foreplay, with the music guiding their bodies. Adam leads - it's his show, after all - steals sneaky touches, spreads himself obscenely on the floor. 

Afterwards though, that's Terrance's show. He spreads Adam open, lets his fingers dance over freckled skin. 

And Adam sings only for him.


End file.
